Skater Boi
by Star-chan and Neko
Summary: The rating is for caution's stake. I actually wrote this a looong time ago. Songfic. "Skater Boi" by Avril Lavinge. (sp?) That's all.


Star-chan: I got bored, this popped out. May not be my best work, but some would argue.  
  
Neko: Like me.  
  
Star-chan: Wha- Thanks Neko!  
  
Neko: Of course! Nothing with an Avril Lavigne song can be bad!  
  
Star-chan: *mutters and sighs* Oh well. Let's get on with it.  
  
Neko: *jumps up and down* HORRAY!!!!  
DISCLAIMER: Star-chan: Do I look like Naoko?  
  
Neko: About as much as I look like Avril. *sniffs*  
*He was a boy She was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious?*  
Darien Shields was pretty much considered the punk in school. He played guitar, skateboarded, and dressed usually like a punk. (Neko: Heehee... Darien the punk! Heehee... Star-chan: SHUT-UP!)  
  
Raye Hino was practically on the other end of the spectrum. She was popular, had a lot of friends and highly respected. Her long list of activities included acting club, tutoring, and ballet.  
*He was a punk She did ballet What more can I say?*  
One fateful day, Darien happened to meet Raye's eyes and couldn't look away until she blinked. (Star-chan: I'd NEVER write a fic with Dare and *gags* Raye getting together. You should know that by now.)  
  
Nobody seemed to notice the exchange except a small girl around Raye's age.  
  
Serena Tsukino was the "outcast" of the school. Nobody seemed to like her, so she remained by herself most of the time. Actually, nobody *noticed* her. But she noticed them. She hoped Darien didn't think much of Raye; she would just push him away. Like Raye did to her.  
*He wanted her She'd never tell But secretly she wanted him as well*  
"Andrew, isn't Raye beautiful?" Darien asked his best friend, Andrew.  
  
Andrew looked at Darien skeptically. "She's not interested in you. She only goes out with jocks. You know that."  
  
"But she was looking right at me, I swear."  
  
Andrew shook his head. "Be careful, man," he said, getting up.  
  
Andrew passed Raye's group, where the bubbly girls chatted.  
*But all of her friends Stuck up their nose And they had a problem with his baggy Clothes*  
"Aren't those punks so weird?" asked the blonde Mina.  
  
"Probably never been on a date before in their lives," Lita said, flipping her brown ponytail.  
  
"And their fashion sense! Do they dress in the dark?" said genius girl Amy.  
  
"Yeah," Raye agreed, hiding the guilty feeling in her stomach.  
*He was a skater boy She said see ya later boy He wasn't good enough for her*  
A few days later, Darien tried to approach Raye, and true to Andrew's prediction, she turned him down flat. Darien, an expert at hiding his feelings, hide his heartbreak, though one small girl did notice, but didn't dare say anything. Serena knew she'd just mess it up, like she did everything else.  
  
Raye, trying to get rid of her feelings of guilt, immediately started dating the high school quarterback, Chad Bueford.  
*She had a pretty face But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to Earth*  
Serena, sitting at her desk, shook her head at the lyrics she'd written and put it aside. She needed to talk to Darien. Now.  
*Five years from now She sits at home Feeding the baby She's all alone*  
Raye, now twenty-one, sat alone in her apartment, feeding her little nephew, Eric. She looked up at the TV and told the baby," I know your dad won't like you watching this, but I'm too bored to care."  
*She turns on TV Guess who she sees Skater boy rocking up MTV*  
Raye got up and turned on MTV. To her shock and surprise, a familiar man was playing lead guitar for a popular new band. The clip of Darien playing was cut to him sitting on front of a V jay, saying," Our next concert will be at my home city. Tickets should be on sale by now."  
  
Raye turned off the TV to go call Mina right before the interviewer asked, "The rumors are that you and Serena Tsukino are now engaged. Are they true?"  
  
Darien laughed and replied," Yes. Serena and I will be marrying in June of next year."  
  
Raye talks excitedly into the phone to Mina. "What if he comes and recognizes me! He'll probably ask me out! He did our Junior year!" she gushed.  
  
"You have to go! We've already got tickets," Mina replied.  
*She calls up her friends They already know And they've all got tickets to see his Show*  
Raye, dressed in her best slinky red dress, walked with her friends to their seats.  
  
"Wow, Darien really got famous fast," Raye commented, looking at all of the fans pouring in.  
  
The unknown girl next to Raye sighed. "Yeah. He's just ssoooo cute! You wanna know something though?" The girl leaned in closer to Raye. "I heard he's getting married to Serena, you know, that new famous singer?"  
  
"Really?" Raye asked, feeling disappointed.  
  
"Yup. I think the wedding's in June." The girl sighed. "Stars get all the luck!"  
  
Just then the concert started, Raye looking up at Darien in a dejected way.  
  
*She tags along And stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned Down He was a skater boy She said see ya later boy He wasn't good enough for her*  
Darien, during a quick break between songs, looked up to survey the crowds. He suddenly spotted Raye and her friends looking up on the stage at him.  
  
'Bet she regrets not going out with me in Junior year' he thought. He snuck a quick look backstage, where he saw Serena watching.  
  
'But I don't'  
*Now he's a super star Slammin' on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's Worth?*  
  
*around the time Raye refused Darien* Darien sat on the edge of a pond near his home. 'Andrew was right' he thought bitterly. 'I'm nothing to her.'  
  
Serena stood near by and cleared her throat nervously to get Darien's attention. He whirled, looking upon the odd girl standing there.  
  
"Mind if I sit down?" she asked.  
  
Darien turned back to the lake and shrugged. She sat down beside him, watching the ruby red sun sink below the horizon. "It's funny," she said," how people will change for popularity. Never cared for it for that reason."  
  
Darien looked at her strangely. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Raye Hino." Darien looked at the girl sharply. "I was her best friend in elementary school. But when we moved up into 6th grade, she became popular and I was pushed into the shadows." The girl sighed. "She refused you for that reason."  
  
Darien searched his mind for a comment. "You make her sound so shallow and vain," he commented.  
  
"That's how she *acts*. On the inside, she's still the little girl that I knew." She meet his eyes for the first time and Darien was drowning in her eyes, almost like he'd had with Raye's, but much more powerful. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Serena Tsukino." Serena stuck out her hand.  
  
Darien took it and felt a little shock. "I'm Darien Shields."  
*Sorry girl but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck that boys mine now*  
Darien stood, waiting for Serena to show up. They were supposed to be going to dinner to celebrate finally graduating from what he fondly called "the only place worse than hell". (Star-chan: There goes our G rating.) Finally, she appeared, looking beautiful, something Darien had noticed the first time he'd met her.  
  
Serena stared at him. "Whoa. You not all punked out." she said. Darien made a face. Laughing, Serena let him lead her off.  
  
*Later* Serena looked up at the stars while Darien lay entranced by her. 'C'mon, Dare, don't chicken out now. Tell her.' his subconscious urged him. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Serena... have you ever given any thought to your romantic future?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him. "Not really," she said. "I really don't think I have too much of one, so why think about it?"  
  
Darien rolled over so he was closer to Serena. "Sere, that's not true. You're drop-dead gorgeous." Serena blushed. Darien chuckled before continuing, his eyes getting darker. "And no matter what, I will always love you." Before she could answer, he caught her up in a passionate kiss.  
*We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
  
See that man that boy could be*  
* 2 weeks before Raye finds out Darien's a star* Serena and Darien sit on a bench after a dinner date, with a beautiful view of the moon.  
  
"It's really amazing out here," Serena said, staring up into the sky.  
  
"Yeah," Darien agreed though his eyes were on Serena. He fiddled with something in his pocket. "Serena..." She turned to look at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Darien gulped. "Serena, I think I've finally reached the point that I'm so in love with you, there's only one thing I can do."  
*There is more that meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
We are in love, haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each other's world*  
  
Darien fell to one knee before taking out a small black box. "Marry me, Sere."  
  
Serena gasped and took the box. Inside was a plain diamond ring but for all she cared it could've been from a gumball machine. She softly uttered the only word she could think of.  
  
"Yes."  
  
*I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show*  
*Before the concert* Darien turned to his new fiancé and asked, "You're staying for the show?"  
  
Serena shook her head. "I've gotta get to the studio. I've got a new song and I want to record it so it can be on my new album."  
  
Darien wrapped an arm around her. "What's it about?"  
  
Serena smiled. "Oh, nobody, really. Just a girl you used to know."  
*I'll be at a studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know*  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Star-chan: Well, that's that.  
  
Neko: YOU RULE, AVRIL!!!!!  
  
Star-chan: HEY! What about me?!  
  
Neko: Oh yeah.....you too, Star...  
  
Star-chan: *sighs* Review, please. 


End file.
